The Pale Jewel
by Aanekosikie
Summary: The San Francisco Legacy house get a strange gift Alex is being haunted by and owl .And Nick's jealous of Philip and Alex going to Ireland to name some things going on .


The Pale Jewel

Aanekosikie

Notes:

This is a crossover

But I can't tell you what the cross over are yet it will spoil the story .

This story brace yourself is unbeta I'm soo sorry hope that someone reads this and wants to be my beta reader.

I don't own Poltergeist the Legacy blah blah blah you know the rest .

A little Nick/Alex briefly . I have Chapter two in the works but I have to get reviews to keep going if it's good enough .

**Chapter One: Something Missing Something New **

**Morning **

**San Francisco Legacy House **

The distance sounds of ancient music seem to haunt her as she walked toward the garden .She was mad nothing was going right with her current situation. Even though the Legacy house was newly built and Derek was alive and well, something seemed missing she's fallen for someone else and yet he became different. Maybe he was just scared after things didn't go as well as he had though. And she had been Nick's comfort but now she felt like he wanted her as the rebound than a companion. She stood staring as a grave stone it was small and the name Julia was engraved. She quickly pushed the idea of her worried mind away and headed toward the house.

Nick stood in his room staring at his reflection. It had been weeks since he left her. Memories flooding back into his mind.

_**"I can't go on trying to pretend to want to go on, I mean I feel like I rushed into something with you Lexes and it's not fair to you that I treat you like this. You mean too much to me for this to go any further than it already has. "Nick said standing on the ferry as he stared at Alex the rain masking her true emotions. **_

_**"It's complicated, I understand." She said with a half smile cupping his face one last time.**_

_**Out of the women to pass into Nick Boyle he was regretting leaving Alexandra Moreau. He watched as she walked away from him heading to the ferry man speaking loudly but not for him to hear. **_

Nick looks at his clock. same time he got the call.

_**He regretted that moment now. She didn't leave with him that night she stayed on the ferry heading back into the city. He searches in her eyes for a goodbye or mutual understanding but the rain conceals her tears. Nick tries to talk her into coming home because of the storm he tells her. She refuses. **_

_**Hours later Rachel calls frantically. Derek and Nick rush into the city. It seems that after she had left for the mainland a drunk driver hit the taxi cab she was in heading to Rachel's. The crash was horrible Rachel said as she informed everyone Philip paced back and forth staring at Nick as if started this. After much waiting a doctor sent for Philip. **_

"_**Derek". Rachel said tear welling up as Nick started to feel sick as Derek held Rachel shoulder comforting her .Philip stood praying as the doctor spoke. **_

The knock at the door brought him back to reality.

"Come in."

"Hey breakfast, is ready, and pancakes." Rachel smiled.

"Thanks I'll be down in a minute Rach."  
She smiled walking out the door.

**San Francisco Legacy House **

**Kitchen 10: 15 am**

He was waiting for her . Since that eventful night she rarely spoke of her feelings , not pain for her injuries , she seemed hollow outside work business . Rachel took it as shock , it would take time . Nick knew better life's too short where you work for the Legacy. When they would ask her if she was okay she would pass it off as she missed her Grandmother Rose. Derek , and Rachel sat at the table waiting for her to come down and minutes later she walks in . Her hair was in a high ponytail . Ever since she'd traveled with Philip to Ireland she'd change a little . Her dark denim jeans seemed to fit her like a glove as her pale blue beater meshes well with her light brown motorcycle jacket . Her face seemed blank. Her bottom lip is cut remnants of something not too old . Her left brow has a bruise just beginning to heal and her broken right arm makes Nick sick . "You're up early, Alexandra." Nick said as he sat at the table across from Rachel and Derek.

He looks away asking for a pancake as Derek eyes Nick before helping Alex to the table . " Well, we are actually off the whole day Nick . He can't all wake up at the crack of dawn." Philip queued.

"Derek said there's a new artifact we're suppose to work on Monday since the Hoshi Yuriko expo went well for you in Japan . " Alex spoke.

"I would get started early but Dr. Corrigan said I have to pace myself." Alex smiled tiredly.

They all knew she was having trouble sleeping Rachel has heard her screaming as Philip rushes to her side lulling her to sleep every night. Rachel had asked to confide to her so that her nightmares would leave her but only Philip seem to calm her. Her nightmares started when they were in Ireland one night and after her taxi they seem to have worsened.

The sudden window tap revealed the sight of a barn owl sitting outside the kitchen window. It seemed to entrance her that she barely noticed Philip walking into the doorway.

"Whoa...Alexandra." Philip said but his plea fell on her deaf ears. The owl had gained her attention as Nick tried to talk to her .

The owl stared deep into her eyes as if in a kind of possession was taking place. The eyes began to turn becoming more of a human figure until Nick shook her.

"I'm fine." Alex said looking at everyone.

"You sure I was just kidding." Nick said looking worried than playful.

"Yes, I'm sorry I thought, never mind. " Alex said walking out heading toward the control room.

**Legacy House Control Room **

"The artifact is something the legacy has no known information about. " Philip said looking at the paperwork.

"I thought it was a day off work." Nick said as Philip looked up from talking to Alex.

Nick studied the chest. The chest's beautiful carvings seemed to jump out at you. The creatures adored around it were that out of a fairytale. Alex stared at it for a moment as her vision went hazy for a second . She passed it off as after effects of her pain meds. The intense urge to touch the chest was killing her.

"Now we will need a scan ran on the chest, we don't know where it came from or how old it really is . " Philip said as he placed the chest on the scan room table.

Alex studied it for a moment. It seemed familiar to her as if she'd seen it in a dream. She stared at the chest as if in a trance. Time seemed to slow down as she touched the chest sending a flood of ancient old memories far beyond her mind's eye. Time quickens making her world bright and wild before there is darkness.

"The third shall raise the pale moon and the hours end shall claim him back. " Benevolent child-like voice whispers in Derek's ear . "Is she okay? Philip asks as Alex begins to convulse .

**Aanekosikie : Where did the chest come from , what can it do . What's happening to ALEX . Nick's guilt / A reason for breaking up with Alex . Are Alex and Philip dating . Well is called Chapter two : I place the Moon . the names of my chapter are hints to what I've crossed over the story with . thanks for making it this far . **


End file.
